board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Akuma's Contest History
Who is Akuma? Akuma is a fighter from the Street Fighter series. He makes his first appearace in Super Street Fighter II Turbo and is the brother of Gouken and Ryu's adoptive uncle. Him and his brother were initially under the teachings of Goutetsu, but eventually Gouken left due to the nature of the teachings. Akuma on the other hand embraced the style and in order to master it he needed to give up any compassion towards human beings. Akuma left in order to train on his own, but returned to fight and kill his former master. After killing Goutetsu Akuma removed his beads and wore them himself. He then set out to find his brother in order to challenge him. Akuma lost and while he wanted his brother to kill him he did not so and thus years later Akuma challenged Gouken again and killed him, or so he thought. Ryu, finding out that his master was "killed" swore vengenace against Akuma. Akuma begins seeking out worthy opponents to fight by watching fighting tournaments. This leads him to be challenged by a man named Gen. While the fight is even Akuma finds out that he is sick and thus refuses to kill him when he wins despite Gen asking for it due to the match not being fair. Akuma realizes that Evil Ryu is a worthy opponent to fight and tries to awaken it. Ryu finds Akuma on his island and challenges him to a fight which ends with a draw. Akuma tells Ryu to embrace the evil power within him before he proceeds to destroy the island. While awaiting for the emergance of Evil Ryu Akuma meets M. Bison in the second World Warrior tournament calling him pathetic for letting the dark energy control him rather than controlling the dark energy itself. He also continues to grow stronger mastering several powerful techniques. Besides challenging his former teacher and brother Akuma has never challenged anyone to a fight. "Worthless dog... why do you fear the power within? You hold back, refusing to let it out! Spineless Coward! You'll follow the same path as your beloved master. The path of the weak! The path straight to the bowels of hell!" - Akuma Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-2 Summer 2007 Contest - Division 8 - First Group * Division 8 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 30185 23.05% - Squall Leonhart, 46278 35.33% - Aeris Gainsborough, 33367 25.48% - Geno, 21141 16.14% Against two of the strongest Square characters it was obvious that Akuma had no chance in this match. However with LFF being a much larger factor than originally thought Akuma was able to make the match respectable and was even able to giver Aeris a scare at the beginning of the match. While it is generally agreed that Akuma is nowhere near Squall or Aeris in a fair match many do think that he does have some strength. Winter 2010 Contest - Gear Division - 15 Seed * Gear Round 1 --- Lost to (2) Squall Leonhart, 22374 31.99% - 47575 68.01% * Extrapolated Strength --- 61st Place 23.26% Akuma was able to use the write-in poll to reach the contest for the second time and while it is expected that he would get a low seed he didn't need to go up against Squall for a second time. It was expected that Squall would win more than he did in their 2007 meet with there being no LFF in this match. In fact this match goes almost exactly as planned if you use what Akuma got against Geno in that match and project it with the Squall/Geno match. Either way it seems that Akuma is around the non-Ryu Street Fighter characters level. Category:Contest Histories